Natsumi's Diary
by incandescens
Summary: A week in the life of a budding entrepreneur. Not particularly serious.


Natsumi's Diary   
  
**Monday**  
  
Have had marvellous new idea to raise money! Kazuki-san was telling me about how it is an aesthetic and rewarding thing to admire art, and Hevn-san was explaining about how the true entrepreneur can make money anywhere, and I have worked out how to combine the two! All I have to do is rewire the security camera above the door to take photos of our regulars, and I can sell the photos for lots of extra pocket money!  
  
The people who come here are so nice. I'd never have thought of anything like that before I started working here.  
  
  
**Tuesday**  
  
Himiko-san came in today after a big fight of some sort, with her clothes _all_ ripped and looking rather peeved. Was serving coffee with happy smile while thinking about camera, when Ban-san made a rude comment about how she still didn't have a figure -- which is not fair, she has _much_ more than I do -- and fight started, and camera unfortunately got burned in blast of Fire Scent. Would have asked Himiko-san for money to replace it, as she is normally very understanding to plight of working girl, but she was too busy grinding Ban-san's face into the floor with heel of remaining shoe at the time.   
  
Will buy new camera this evening.  
  
  
**Wednesday**  
  
Ban-san and Gin-chan came in to celebrate after Getting Back something very important (I'm sure they'll tell me all about it later) but had accidentally lost most of clothing in process. Ban-san was having to support Gin-chan, who looked _very_ tired but had happy smile on face. Was busy getting coffee while Ban-san helped Gin-chan adjust trousers, when Gin-chan had accidental electric discharge which fried all circuitry in cafe. Including camera.  
  
Smiled happily while helping Master throw them out of the door and onto the street. Hope they bounce hard.  
  
Will buy new camera this evening.  
  
  
**Thursday**  
  
Shido-san and Madoka-san and Emishi-san dropped by after fight with scary nasty giant insect people! Poor Shido-san had his clothes badly torn by their evil giant pincers (at least, I think that's what Emishi-san said) and poor Madoka-san was so worried about him that she had to keep on reaching out to touch him to make sure that he was there. She would have been _so_ embarassed to realise where she was putting her hands. Emishi-san clearly felt sympathetic, as he kept on having to go outside and crack whip to relieve his tension.  
  
Tragically, Honky-Tonk was attacked by scary nasty swarm of wasps which destroyed camera, as well as much of bar. Master most unhappy. In fact, everyone most unhappy.  
  
Will buy new camera this evening.  
  
  
**Friday**  
  
Akabane-san visited today with new friend called Kagami-san. New friend was being carried over his shoulder at the time due to major bleeding and state of unconsciousness, but that's fairly regular for Akabane-san. Akabane-san had himself suffered loss of clothing and number of cosmetic gashes, but he is such a nice polite customer that I couldn't possibly comment. Fetched coffee for Akabane-san and bandages for Kagami-san (who has very pretty earring) as quickly as I could. Kagami-san kept on trying to wriggle away, but luckily Akabane-san is a doctor and knows how to hold people down during medical care, so I didn't have to worry about it.  
  
Unfortunately, camera made whirring sound, and Akabane-san threw scalpels at it on reflex, but he _did_ apologise afterwards, _and_ gave Master money to replace it. He's such a nice customer.  
  
Will buy new camera this evening.  
  
  
**Saturday**  
  
Kazuki-san and Jubei-san and Toshiki-san came by today to have coffee. They must have been in a big fight, as their clothing was all torn and messed up. Toshiki-san kept on trying to check Kazuki-san for injuries, which I think was very nice of him, because all the others told me that he used to be an evil servant of Lucifer till Ban-san kissed him, or something like that. Jubei-san got all huffy and said that he was born to protect Kazuki-san and _he_ was going to check him for wounds. Then they both started doing first aid on Kazuki-san and trying to check for wounds on him by touch, which is awfully odd but I suppose it's one of those arcane martial arts things. I would have stayed to watch, but Jubei-san's magnetic thing went off and he blasted needles all over the place.  
  
Including the camera.  
  
  
**Sunday**  
  
Have decided to ask Master for a pay rise.  
  
---

Fanfic Page 


End file.
